communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Adoptierbare Wikis
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Bionicle Wiki Von den Admins aufgegeben. Frei zur Adoption - das deutsche Bionicle Wiki, mit mehr als 1300 Seiten. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:16, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite Die richtigen Admins des Wikis haben ein neues Wiki eröffnet (nicht Wikia) und dieses einfach "verfaulen" lassen, ich würde gerne "für wikia" dieses Wiki übernehmen Toa Hagah Norik 13:04, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Die Admins haben einen Nachfolger ernant. Es ist kein weiterer Admin nötig. Petturi 15:20, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ich will niemanden beleidigen, aber dieser nachfolger hat 2 oder 3 edits auf wikirichtigen seiten. ich würde ihm gerne etwas unter die arme greifen, wenn er nichts dagegen hat. Toa Hagah Norik 18:14, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ich gebe dir mal die Adminrechte - viel Erfolg beim Weiterführen des Wikis! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:40, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Firefox Wiki Mir fehlt die Zeit dieses Wiki zu betreiben und bekannt zu machen und würde deshalb das Wiki gerne zur Adoption freigeben. Wer interessiert ist kann sich direkt hier oder auf meiner Diskussion melden. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:44, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) *Bevor man dieses Wiki von Grund auf aufbaut: es gibt doch ein recht ausführliches firefox-wiki, da könnte man doch auch einen umzug anbieten, damit das weiter wachsen kann? --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 20:23, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Nun ja, deshab biete ich dieses ja zur Adoption an. Ich bin nicht mehr an meinem Firefox Wiki interessiert. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 05:20, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mega Man Das Mega Man Wiki wurde von seinem Gründer DelNorte zur Adoption freigegeben. Es verfügt über 178 Artikel, 210 Bilder und existiert seit Mai 2009. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 19:06, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki '--> verschoben' Open Source Wiki Ich habe keine Zeit und keine Ideen für http://de.opensource.wikia.com und würde es gerne abgeben. Matthias 12:38, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fussball total Wiki Hallo ich möchte das Fussball total Wiki abgeben, da ich dort nicht mehr aktiv bin. Bei Interesse bitte auf dieser Seite melden. Grüsse Soccer total 13:57, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Anfrage gilt übrigens immer noch. Bitte keine Hemmungen, danke --Soccer total 22:30, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Pfefferkörner Wiki Ich habe leider nicht so viel zeit fr dieses Wiki, weil ich noch in anderen Wikis mitarbeite und auch im privaten leben etwas Zeit haben möchte. Wenn jmd Interesse hat dann bitte auf meiner Disku melden und ich werde demjenigen dann die Rechte geben.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:09, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bebbanburg Chronik Nunja nachdem ich schon länger keine Zeit mehr für dieses Wiki gefunden habe und auch kaum noch Lust dazu habe, hoffe ich, dass jemand anderes die Chronik aus der Versenkung holen kann. Also, falls jemand Fan der Sachsen-Reihe von Bernard Cornwell ist und Zeit und Lust hat so soll er sich für die Bebbanburg Chronik melden. mfg Friedrich II. 11:40, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) League of Legends Wiki Mir fehlt die zeit mein Wiki weiter zu führen : League of Legends Wiki Self Creative Ideas Wiki Hi, ihr könnt hier mehr über das Wiki erdfahren. Also mir fehlt leider die Zeit dieses Wiki weiterzuführen da ich im moment sehr hart an meinem Tron Legacy Wiki arbeite! Wenn jemand lust hat es weiterzuführen würde ich mich freuen. Ansonsten bitte ich darum das es entweder gelöscht oder verschoben wird, ich würde dann eine Zeitspanne von 2 Monaten einlegen...Justin 18:24, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die drei Fragezeichen Wiki Habe leider keine Zeit und Lust mehr, das Wiki fortzuführen. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 13:42, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Monster Wiki Das Wiki steht seit Dezember 2010 still. Ich war für den Bürokraten damals als Mentor zuständig, jedoch hat er das Wiki aufgegeben, nachdem das Mentoring beendet war. Tim (SVG) 10:11, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) FFXIclopedia Die Administratoren sind inaktiv, das Wiki wurde von Yuuki zur Adoption freigestellt. [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:12, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 3 Wikis zu vergeben Ich habe viele Wikis zu vergeben: Erst das Wiki über Spongebob.Der Besitzer pflegt sich kaum noch über das Wiki und ich,als 2.Admin habe Abgesprochen das wir das Wiki abgeben:Spongiapediawiki BeybladeinfowikiDas Bleachinfo Wiki und das Beybladeinfowiki zu vergeben.Es ist naja,sehr gründlich und auch ein Benutzer sucht Heim!Bleachinfowiki Liebe Grüße,Miku Miku 13:21, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ps:Bitte fragt voher ob das Wiki frei ist(bei mir) Drogen Wiki Der Admin und Büro ist seit dem 25. Oktober 2010 inaktiv. [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:12, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Jutsus Wiki Hi, ich wollte nur sagen das das Jutsus Wiki inaktiv ist da der einzige Beabreiter seit 30.Mai nicht mehr online war. Also ist es freigegeben. Justin 19:39, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Narupedia Wiki Ich hab schon wieder eins gefunden :) Das ist ebenfalls inaktiv auch dieser Bürokrat ist seit 30.Mai nicht mehr aktiv und mir ist aufgefallen das dieser Benutzer noch viel mehr inaktive Wikis hat, aber ich denke ich schreibe sie hier nicht rein, das wären zuviele :) Gruß, Justin 19:45, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) How I Met Your Mother Wiki So ich habe schon wieder eines gefunden, fragt bloß nicht wieso aber dieser Benutzer st schon seit 9. Mai nicht mehr online gegangen...Justin 19:47, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Zu diesem Thema existiert ein weitaus größeres Wiki, insofern ist es eigentlich sinnlos, dieses hier weiter aufzubauen. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 22:12, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Es gibt aber nunmal Leute die trozdem lieber ein eigenes Wiki zu dem Thema hätten, anstatt nur bei dem größeren mitzuwirken. JustinFrage stellen! Cosmo und Wanda Wiki Sorry das ich hier so oft bearbeiten muss aber es gibt einfach zu viele Inaktive Wikis. Auf die stößt man sofort, das nächstemal soollte ich villeicht alle auf einmal aufzählen :) naja also dieser einzige Bürokrat ist sogar seit 2. Mai nicht mehr online gewesen. Justin 19:51, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Auch hier gibt es ein umfangreicheres Wiki zu diesem Thema. Solche Doppelanlegungen sind immer blöd, aber scheinbar unvermeidbar. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 22:12, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Siehe oben How I Met Your Mother Wiki...JustinFrage stellen! Mehrere Wikis Damit ich meine Editanzahl jetzt nicht um 100 erhöhe, schreibe ich euch hier mal Inaktive Wikis rein die ich gefunden habe... Atomkraft Wiki Pokemonkarten Wiki Halopedia Diät Wiki Merlinpedia Fakt ist: Diese einzigen Bürokraten und Benutzer sind seit April oder Mai nicht mehr online gewesen und es wäre zu schade wenn sie es nicht mehr weiterführen könnten. Ihr könnt sie natürlich auch einfach löschen...Justin 20:04, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Geschlossen...sollte aber trozdem Archiviert werden. JustinFrage stellen! :ist es möglich die URL vom Halopedia mit unserem Halopedia zu verlinken? Dieses Wiki wurde schließlich mit den selben Absichten zwar erstellt, war jedoch föllig sinnlos und ist praktisch leer.--Der Pete Besprechung 11:43, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::So etwas beantragst du am besten per Spezial:Kontakt. --Weas-El ✉ 11:48, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Das würde dir nichts bringen; die Leute die dann auf den URL von dem Halopedia Wiki klicken kommen dann auf dein Halopedia, aber das Halopedia ist nicht so beliebt und berühmt wie deines... ::JustinFrage stellen! Lego SpongeBob Schwammkopf Wiki Ich kann mich nicht mehr um das Lego SpongeBob Schwammkopf Wiki kümmern. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 13:09, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Obi-WanGT! Ich bin Coleman99, aber kannst du dir vorstellen, dass jemand dein Wiki adoptieren will? I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 19:51, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Adoptiere dieses Wikia Mineral Wiki Ich gebe das Mineral Wiki zur Adoption frei. StarWarsChecker ist der gleichen Meinung. [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@Mineralien Wiki 16:54, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Rompedia Dieses Wiki mit 384 Artikeln ist seit Monaten inaktiv. Ich habe dort zwar seit kurzem Adminrechte, nutze die aber im Weiteren ausschließlich um Vandalismus und Spam zu bekämpfen. Das Wiki stellt in meinen Augen ein lohnendes und anspruchsvolles Projekt dar. --Weas-El ✉ 17:52, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bartimäus-Wiki Der einzige Admin dieses Wikis mit 49 Seiten ist seit März 2011 inaktiv. Da ich die Bücher gerne gelesen habe, liegt mir dieses Wiki sehr am Herzen. Ein wenig helfe ich dort mit, aber für mehr reicht meine Zeit leider nicht. --Weas-El ✉ 17:56, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Fanboy & Chumchum Wiki Ich habe mich schon längst aus dem Alter herausbgeben, wo ich diese Serie geguckt habe und mir fehlt die Lust und die Laune um dieses Wiki zu erweitern! http://de.fanboychumchum.wikia.com Paaaaaastewka forever 16:37, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich möchte das www.annaundieliebewiki.de zur adoption freigeben weil , keine Zeit und lust habe es weiter zu führen und ich fände es schade wenn es verkümmern würde des wegen suche ich einen neuen Adimn dafür. Honey15 20:35, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Michael Bully Herbig Wiki Ich möchte das Michael Bully Herbig Wiki zur Adoption freigeben. Habe keine Lust mehr! I want you Baby Very much! 12:39, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Little Big Planet... thumb|left|179px|Sackgirlwie ich leider feststellen durfte, ist das arme Littel Big Planet Wiki verwaist. Ich würde gern selbst das Ruder in die Hand nehmen, arbeite aber gerade an einer Adminübernahme von einem anderen Wiki. Das wäre also unproduktiv. http://de.littlebigplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Big_Planet_Wiki Bitte habt ein Herz für die armen Sackboys und Sackgirls! Die werden euch dankbar sein. Und Wikia und ich und auch ElBosso!!!! BlackLily77 15:05, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wikias MarioWiki Hallo Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass Wikias MarioWiki keinen Admin hat. Da ich einmal Admin war, stelle ich dieses Wiki zur Adoption frei: http://de.mario.wikia.com. --Galaxy_2-Alex im neuen Mariowiki! Hand aufs Herz wiki Hand aufs Herz Wiki. Ich glaube, das wiki verkommt völlig und vor allem gibt es nur zwei Admins: Mich und Finchel lieberin! --I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 20:14, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Rush Hour Wiki Ich habe leider keine Lust mehr! Rush Hour Wiki I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 18:29, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : kann ich mir vorstellen dass Du keine Lust mehr hast. Dieses "Wiki" besteht aus einer einzigen Seite und der gesamte "Inhalt" des Wikis ist:Rush Hour ist eine Filmreihe mit Jackie Chan und Chris Tucker. Allerdings ist es erst ab 12 Jahren erlaubt! ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen dass diesen Bullshit irgendeiner adoptieren wird. Bei allen anderen "Wikis" dieses Users siehts nicht wirklich besser aus. Coleman, hör doch bitte mit diesem Kinderkram auf ... es nervt...Just my 2 Cents... Habari Sakasi 20:56, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Anna und die Liebe Wiki Ich möchte mein Anna und die Liebe wiki zu Adopt freigeben. Ich habe keine lust und auch keine Zeit mich um diese wiki zu kümmern deswegen möchte es zu Adopt freigeben.Honey15 21:09, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das Strafgericht Wiki Dieses Wiki ist kurz und besteht nur aus der Seite Ulrich Wetzel. I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 19:50, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Lenssen und Partner Wiki Dieses Wiki ist zu klein! --I want you Baby Very much! (Diskussion) -- 10:25, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) 2 Wikis zu vergeben Ich habe zwei Wikis zu vergeben: *Danni Lowinski Wiki *Der letzte Bulle Wiki